


Miraculous Mermaid: Finding Happiness

by BlueroseSnow



Series: Miraculous Mermaid [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope vs. Despair, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Prince Adrien Agreste, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: Happy endings aren't just given, sometimes it takes a little bit of work to get there.Marinette and her friends each have one last thing standing in their way of living a happy life. Will they be able to overcome their obstacles?Highly recommended: Read Miraculous Mermaid before entering this story.





	1. Marinette's New Life (Part 1)

The sun kissed the ocean as it slowly made it's descent passed the water's horizon. Marinette, now a human girl walked along the sand with her newly given legs staring at the sun's reflection on the surface of the sea. It was an image she didn't get to see very often since she spent most of her life under the sea as a mermaid.

Being able to live on the surface was something she only thought was possible in her dreams and to think it took so much just to get to this moment. She had made a deal with a sea witch known as Hawkmoth, trading her voice for a chance to live on land. The only way the spell would become permanent was if she was able to get a kiss from the human prince Adrien.

Adrien..

Marinette fell for him the moment she saw him. The blue haired girl saved him from a sudden shipwreck and brought him to shore where they shared their first kiss. Her love for the prince grew with the time they spent together and he returned her feelings as well. With the help of their friends, Adrien saved her from Hawkmoth defeating the dark creature once and for all, but at the lost of a dear friend...

Marinette was turned back into a mermaid and for the next couple of weeks her and Adrien met at the shores everyday at sundown. They wanted to hold on to the possibility that they would be together again, but deep down they both knew for as long as they lived in different worlds, they could never be together.

Then an elderly man that Adrien and Marinette helped in the village appeared. Wanting to repay them for their kindness he gave Marinette a shell that would be able to turn her human, but only if she could find a human that would be willing to trade for her life under the sea. Nino, Adrien's most closest and trusted friend, stepped forward and gave up his life on the land to Marinette.

Everything seemed perfect, Marinette was living the life that she always dreamed of and she was living it with the love of her life. She would finally be able to live happy for the rest of her life....or so she thought.

"Marinette!" A voice desperately called after her, but she ignored it and proceeded to walk even faster than before. The voice called for her again. "Marinette please wait!"

The blunette looked back at her blonde pursuer with a slight glare. The prince was running towards her, following her footprints across the sand. Why was the love of her life also the person she was trying to get away from? Well the answer to that is simple...

She was mad at him.

Adrien finally caught up to the girl and gently touched her shoulder. "Marinette please don't run away from me." he pleaded. "I know you're upset, you have every right to be. I...should of told you about it sooner...."

~~~~

_Earlier that morning, it was the day after Marinette permanently became human. It took her a minute, but she was able to re-adjust to walking on land. Everyone was so happy to see Marinette again, mainly Mylene who hugged the girl on sight and Alix who her a hug around the shoulder. Even Ivan cracked a smile and Nathalie was delighted to see the blunette again._

_Adrien wanted Marinette to meet his father as soon as possible, so he had Mylene help get her dress for the occasion. The blonde held the blue eyed girl by the hand and led her to the throne room, hoping to find the King there._

_He stopped near the entrance of the throne room and turned around to face Marinette. "You should wait out here while I explain everything to my father. He'll be a little shocked when he sees that you're......you know."_

_The blunette nodded in agreement, "You're probably right, I just really hope he likes me.."_

_"There's nothing for you to worry about, he'll love you, I promise." the prince gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back."_

_Adrien enters the throne room to meet with his father who was currently speaking to a couple of other. When the King noticed his son entering the room his attention turned to him. "Good evening Adrien."_

_"Hello father." The prince greeted in return with a smile. "I have the greatest news. There's something that I'd really like to discuss with-"_

_"One moment my son, before you continue there is someone that I would like you to meet." King Gabriel gestured to one of the figures he was speaking to._

_It was a girl who looked to be around Adrien's age, her hair was short and was dark blue just like Marinette's and her eyes were a bright honey color. She held a solid expression on her face the entire time she stared at the prince._

_"Adrien, this is Lady Kagami." The King stated. "She is the oldest of a noble family up north and is your future bride."_

_The blonde froze looking at the girl and back at his father. "B...Bride?"_

_"Yes Adrien, it's what we discussed. Did you forget that little conversation?"_

_"N...no...I mean that....it's just...father you can't-"_

_"Excuse me, but I must have a moment alone to speak with my son." Gabriel said to the girl. "I will see to it that your stay here is to your liking."_

_Kagami bowed to the King muttering a 'Thank you' and gave one last glance at the prince before her leaving the throne room with her escort._

_Once Kagami was out of sight and no longer in hearing range the King turned his attention towards his son. "I grow tired of this Adrien, you have been putting off choosing a bride for much too long. You are to be King one day and every King needs a Queen to rule by his side."_

_"Father I HAVE chosen someone, you know that. Marinette she's-"_

_"When will you get it through your head that it will never be?" The King said with a frown. "She is a fish and you are a human. Do you expect the kingdom to accept that?"_

_"If you would just listen-!"_

_"Not another word Adrien. You are to be wedded to Lady Kagami and that's final, so I suggest you take this time to forget about that mermaid you have foolishly let yourself become attached to." Gabriel noticed a figure from the corner of his eye and turned his attention towards it._

_Adrien followed his gaze and saw Marinette standing there in the entryway. Judging by her saddened expression, he assumed that the blunette had heard the entire conversation. Her grip on her dress had tightened and there was a shine in her eyes almost as if she might cry._

_"...and who might you be?" the king questioned in a unwelcoming tone._

_Marinette flinched slightly at the King's harsh tone, quickly bent forward in a bow and in a rushed voice said,"I...I'm sorry for intruding. I'll be going now!" In a split second she was out of sight, rushing down the hall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing this at 3 in the morning. I actually LIKE sleep -_-
> 
> That was the first chapter of the Miraculous Mermaid spin off Guys. Tell me what you thought about it!
> 
> Are you excited for more?
> 
> See you in the next chap!


	2. Marinette's New Life (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend: Wait a second.......THERES A SEQUEL TO MIRACULOUS MERMAID?!
> 
> Um.....yeah I posted like....months ago.
> 
> Friend: Well WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER DANGGIT?!
> 
> I've been busy okay I have like 12 other stories that need attention plus things going on in real life. 
> 
> Friend: Well you're free now, what are you waiting for???
> 
> *sighs*

Eventually Adrien was able to catch up to Marinette, he gently took hold of her arm and stood in her way forcing her to stop in her tracks. Marinette continued to frown and stared at the ground.

"Marinette?" He called tell her with slight pleasing in his voice. "Will you please look at me?" 

The blunette continued to stare at the sand, she spoke instead of looking his way. "Why didn't you tell me about your engagement to that girl? Why did you keep that a secret from me?" 

"I was going to Marinette, I swear!" He spoke honestly. "It just.....all happened so fast, I wasn't sure how to tell you." 

"Your father...he sees me as nothing more than some...creature. He doesn't think you and I should be together. That I'm not good enough for you." Marinette finally raised her head to look at the prince revealing tears streaming down her face. " What if he's right? I should have never came back to the surface...." 

It broke Adrien's heart to see his love this way. He held her both her hands and pressed them against his chest. 

"Marinette I love you...the way I feel about you will never sever no matter what anyone thinks, that includes my father." He held up her hand to show her the ring on her finger. "I gave you this ring because I know in my heart that there's no one in the entire world I want to be with, you're the only one for me and nothing is EVER going to change that. We went up against a giant sea witch a few weeks ago, I'm sure we can get through this." 

"Defeating the sea witch doesn't seem as nearly as bad as this. For someone....not to mention your own father....to say that I'm not good enough not because of who I am, but for WHAT I am." Marinette sighed, "I really do love you Adrien so much. It just....hurts to know that your only family doesn't see me as fitting.....especially since....I lost mine."

Adrien was about to ask what she meant, but Mari pushed passed the prince and headed further down the beach. He sighed, deciding that he'd give her a minute before running after her again as he recalled last nights conversation with his father.

~~~~

Marinette bowed to the King before running off into the hall. Adrien felt compelled to run after her in that instant until his father's voice stopped him from doing so.

"Who was that girl?" The King questioned.

Adrien sighed and turned back to face the King. "That girl was Marinette father."

The Kings expression morphed into shock, "How is that possible?"

"It's what I was trying to tell you father. Marinette is human now, she able to live on the surface as one of us now and I stand by my decision to make her my wife." 

"She may look like a human Adrien but that changes nothing. She is still uneducated in our very way of life, how do you expect her to do as a royal?" 

"Is that really all you care about? Don't you see father I love her. Can't you just be okay with the fact that I found someone that will make me happy. You've been saying that you wanted me to find a bride and I have."

"Yes I wanted you to find a bride not fish one out of the ocean." The King stopped to think. "Unless that girl can prove that she can live as human, let alone the life of a princess within a week, you will have no choice to be wed to Lady Kagami."

"....but father!" 

"Silence! You either take my offer or I'll have the guards escort that girl back to the ocean, it's your choice."

~~~~

It wasn't fair, why did they're have to be so many obstacles in the way of his happiness? Why couldn't they just BE happy?

Adrien didn't want to try and change Marinette, she was perfect the way she was. Yes she may have been misinformed about the human life which he found amusing and cute, but it wasn't like she wouldn't learn in due time. Definitely not in just a single week. 

The Prince released a heavy sigh and jogged ahead to catch up with Marinette.

~~~~~~~~

It was an hour before Dusk when they arrived at the meet up spot. Alya, Nino, and Tikki arrived to meet their friends and upon seeing that the couple was sitting away from each other they each went to their respective person.

Marinette told Tikki and Alya about Kagami and how Adrien was to marry her in due time. This news made the orange mermaid furious.

"Didn't I tell him that I'd knock him into the Pacific if he did anything to hurt you?!" Alya said angrily. "I'm gonna KILL him!" 

"It....really isnt his fault honestly." Marinette said in an attempt to calm her friend down. "His father was the one who decided this without really telling him, he had no choice, but I did kind of wish he told me sooner...." 

Tikki mouth moved saying something and Alya spoke for her. "Tikki says that you shouldn't worry, that things will work out....they always do."

Marinette smiled at the red fish, leaning over to pat her head. "Thanks Tikki, no matter the situation you always look on the bright side no matter what. I just wish I could hear your adorable little voice..."

"I dont get how you can no longer understand her? Weren't you able to the first time you became human?" Alya asked. 

"According to Fu, Hawkmoths spell wasn't permanent, I looked human, but i was still connected to the ocean. When I gave my life in the ocean to Nino, my ability to speak to sea life or any animal for that matter went over to him." Marinette took a peek over at Adrien who sat next to Plagg while  talking to Nino. When the blonde looked over at her she blushed slightly, but sharply turned her gaze away. "I.....just don't know how I'm gonna compete with this Kagami girl. Not only is she actually human, she's a noble. That's almost like royalty!" 

Tikki says something else and Alya once again translates. "Tikki said 'Why don't you ask those two girls in the palace if they could help you out?' What were their names again?"

"You mean Mylene and Alix?" Marinette considered the thought, "That's.....not a bad idea." Another thought hit the blunette hard and she frowned. "By the way....how's Rose doing?" 

Tikki and Alya exchanged a sadden glance before the Auburn haired mermaid responded. "Not to well....I invited her to come, but she wanted to be alone. She's still.....hurting about what happened to Juleka, I mean....she was the closest to her."

Marinette heart ached for the pink mermaid. Before she left the ocean for good she went to talk to the blonde, Rose tried to keep a happy face after everything and told her that she should take the chance to be happy with her Prince. 

"It's what Juleka would have wanted as well." Rose said while shedding unseen tears. "She sacrificed her happiness for the happiness of others, don't let it go in vain."

Marinette came to a decision, she wasn't going to let others decide her and Adrien's future. She'll prove to the King and anyone else who thought otherwise that she was just as acceptable as any noble. She's gone through too many loops to be with her Prince, she wasn't going to let him go now.

~~~~~

Adrien's heart fluttered a bit when he caught Marinette's gaze, but dropped as soon as she turned away from him. He really hoped he could come up with a way to make it up to her so that she would talk to him again, he was really starting to miss her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nino asked the Prince. 

Adrien sighed, "More like disaster...she found out about the engagement."

"I told you you should of told her when you had the chance."

"I know and I was going to on the day you guys switched places, it completely left my mind. I was just so happy that I was able to be with her again, nothing else mattered at that moment...." Adrien glared at the seas horizon. "....and now my father's saying if she doesn't become a 'normal' human by the end of the week then I won't be able to marry her."

"What humans does he know that are by definition described as 'normal'?" Nino asked making quotations with his fingers.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter to me. Marinette's perfect the way she is, I'm not gonna force her to change for the approval of others."

Plagg meows at the two males catching their attention. The black cat runs his head against the back of Adrien's hand who smiles and begins to pet the feline while Nino stared at the cat with a grimice.

"Dude...I am never gonna get used to actual words coming out of his mouth now." Nino stated. 

"What did he say?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know something about cheese, wasn't paying to much attention." Plagg glared at the blue mermaid. "So what are you gonna do dude." 

 

"I'll do what I have to. I'm not going to let my father continue to control my life this has to stop." He looked over at Marinette once again. "I love her Nino....and now that she back with me I'm not going to let her go....not now, not ever." 

~~~~~

After saying goodbye to their friends, Adrien and Marinette walked back to the palace side by side this time. There was an uncomfortable silence between them that made things for the first time, pretty awkward. 

Not wanting it to go on any longer Adrien spoke. "Marinette....I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the engagement. I had plenty of times where I could of told you so...there's no excuse. I hope you can forgive me." 

Marinette looked over at the blonde who looked at the ground with a sadden expression and it broke her heart to see him so. If she was honest, it wasn't even really him that she was upset with, but she couldn't say the real reason....not yet anyway.

Marinette took Adriens arm and leaned on his shoulder surprising the young Prince. "It's okay....I know you had your reasons." 

Adrien stopped walking causing the blunette to halt as well. She looked up into his eyes as he did the same, he took her by her chin and leaned in placing a sweet and chaste kiss on her lips. 

Marinette heart pounded at the feeling and she wondered if she'd ever get used to feeling his lips. When they parted her face was very red. "Y...You c...could have just a...asked you know? Instead of s..surprising me..." she joked.

The Prince gave a charming smirk, "Oh like how you 'asked' to kiss me after you saved me on the beach?" 

Marinette's face turned redder than before. "I....well....I didn't...."

Adrien chuckled, "I'm just teasing M'lady." He held both her hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Princess." 

Marinette smiled, "I love you too."

~~~~

Marinette dashed through the halls searching for her new friends. She needed their help as soon as possible if she was gonna go through with her plan to keep Adrien. 

Spotting them around the corner she called out to the two. "MYLENE! ALIX!"

Mylene was busy dusting a vase while Alix leaned against the wall popping her gun again. 

"Hi Marinette." Mylene greeted

"What's up?" Alix said casually.

Marinette stopped to catch her breath before speaking. "I...need...your help." 

Mylene sat down the duster giving Mari her full attention. "What is it Marinette?" 

"I need your help....to teach me how to be human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two chapters merged into one I just couldn't find a good stopping point! 
> 
> Anyways what do you guys think? I know it's been a LONG time, but apparently these things take time when you don't prepare. 
> 
> Thank you guys who stuck around for the sequel and to any new readers that just came from binge reading the first book WELCOME!!
> 
> See u nex chp!
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this at 3 in the morning. I actually LIKE sleep -_-
> 
> That was the first chapter of the Miraculous Mermaid spin off Guys. Tell me what you thought about it!
> 
> Are you excited for more?
> 
> See you in the next chap!


End file.
